A new start, a new life
by MoonTigress
Summary: It has been 6 years since I made my escape, 6 years of staying in the shadows, 6 long years hiding away and I always knew it would come crashing down sooner or later, I just didn't know it'd be like this.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 years since I made my escape, 6 years of staying in the shadows, 6 long years hiding away and I always knew it would come crashing down sooner or later, I just didn't know it'd be like this.

It has been dark for a while now as I wandered through the rich forests of Pandora looking for prey. My blue skin was so dark it looked black in the night so it made it easier for me to go unspotted in my travels. I paused as a new scent reached my nose and my ears twitched at a faraway sound. Before I could go any further a war cry sounded close by. Changing direction I headed towards the sound my dagger drawn and at the ready if there was any danger. When I got there I remain in the shadows, as a young Nav'i women wacks the startled dreamwalker in the face with her bow. She wears the traditional Nav'i clothes, a loin cloth that goes to just above her knees similar to my own and a small piece of cloth covering her breasts, whereas I have a network of vines woven together to holdup and cover my breasts. Where she was relatively clean mud coated my skin in the attempt to offer more camouflage and my hair was knotted and filled with twigs and leaves from very rarely washing it properly as I didn't have much time with all the predators and such around.

The dreamwalker is male and wears human clothing, though torn and ragged, and has lacerations and small wounds coating his body. I followed them as they argued and the women tried and failed to get the male to leave and go back, though that all changed when white floating…things appeared and drifted down slowly till they rested upon the dreamwalker while the Nav'i women watched in wonder and amazement. My hand tightened on my dagger when I felt something, or should I say somethings touch my back and arms. Taking my eyes from the couple I gaze in mild interest as the same floating...things drift lightly across my back calming me instantly. After a few seconds the drift away and I turn back to the couple. They'd started walking again and I jumped through and ran quietly and quickly through the branches of the trees to see a small clearing where what once was only one Nav'i and dreamwalker, there was now a group of Nav'i surrounding the dreamwalker. Weapons were raised as the leader of the group and the first Nav'i women argued. Before I could get any closer to try and hear what was being said I was harshly grabbed from behind. I tried to lash out but the arms only tightened, instead of ceasing I just thrashed harder, hissing and kicking trying to get away, I didn't care about listening or following them anymore I just wanted to get away, escape. As I thrashed and snarled I distantly realized being brought to the centre of the Nav'i group who were all watching now. My arms were locked to my sides but I still had a good grip on my dagger. Realizing this I gripped it more firmly and stabbed it into my offender's thigh. The arms binding me instantly released me and I immediately took off, running towards the safety of the forest but before I could fully get away I was tackled to the ground. I thrashed around hissing and snarling as they bind my hands and feet and took away my dagger. It took at least two of the stronger Nav'i males to at least hold me upright and at a suitable distance away from their bodies as one of the males had already learned not to put his hands in range of my teeth. I bared my teeth as the dreamwalker looked on shocked as the rest of the Nav'i looked on curious and a bit cautious. My tail whipped in fury and I snarled when the two male Nav'i gripping me shock me as the leader of the group made his way over. I stilled but couldn't stop the warning growl that came from deep in my chest as the leader made to reach out to me. Just before he touched my skin he drew his hand back and grabbed something small from the pouch on his waist. When I realized what it was I started up my struggle once again, twisting and trying to bit them, snarling as the sleeping dart came towards me. The leader struck with precision and a small whimper escaped as darkness surrounded me, encasing my body in a type of black cacoon.


	2. Chapter 2

My senses came back slowly one at a time. First I regained feeling and realized I was laid out on the ground but my wrists and feet were still bound. Hearing came next I could hear sounds of many people shuffling from foot to foot and the sound of agitated voices close by though I couldn't fathom what was being said. Smell came then, the strongest scent came from the earth my face lay on, but there were so many other scents it was hard to comprehend were they originally came from. I could taste dirt in my mouth but it was easy to ignore it, when it came to opening my eyes it felt as if they were stuck together by some unknown substance. It was hard because I couldn't use my hands as I was positive someone was watching me, but I finally managed to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was dirt I felt my tail twitch as someone spoke up.

"So who is she?" my tail twitched slightly again when I realized that it was the dreamwalker from earlier speaking.

"We don't know who or where she is from, when she wakes up we'll know" a women said, seeing as it was the dreamwalker it is probably the same female that was with him as before. I laid limp, eyes shut when I heard their footsteps retreat somewhere unknown. When I couldn't hear them anymore my eyes snapped open and I raised my head slowly, cautiously as if someone would suddenly jump up and say "BOO!" when no one did, I breathed a sigh of relief and went to working on my binds. Whoever bind me they were good but not good enough. Looking at my hands I closed my eyes and willed my nails to lengthen and sharpen. I felt a brief sensation and opened my eyes to see my once blunt nails, now curved to a deadly point. I smiled at how easy it was to now cut through the binds on my hands, then went to work on my feet. It seemed as if luck was on my side today as I'd just finished cutting through my binds and was now standing up when I heard the distinct sound of someone approaching. Looking around quickly I found a branch that if I jumped high enough I could use it to jump through the hole on the roof of the hut that I now realized was something of a healers hut. As the footsteps came closer I jumped, luckily I'd yet to retract my claws and used them to properly grip the branch and hoist myself up on the branch. Standing, I waited till I was steady and jumped again, using my arms I pulled myself up so that I was now on the roof and just in time to as I could hear the sudden stop of footsteps and someone swear under their breath and run away, back the way they came. It was still light when I looked around in silent dread. I was smack in the middle of the Nav'i village of the Omaticaya. I crouched low when I saw a group of Nav'i racing towards the hut I was once in. deciding to stick to the tress I made my way through the foliage sticking to the shadows. I'd made it about a quarter of the way towards the outskirts of the village, stopping when I heard someone or thing nearby, waiting for whatever to pass to keep going. When I heard and saw through the foliage at least half or more of the village looking around for what I could assume as me. Cursing quietly under my breath I gazed at the forest in fear. If I couldn't make it I don't know what would happen to me. My breath came in quick gasps as fear started to take over. My head snapped to my left when I heard a twig snap, without thinking I leaped. No im not that brave, I didn't lea towards the noise I leap out in the open bending my knees to took most of the impact, and ran as fast as I could. A signal cry was called and all at once it seemed the Nav'i were after me. The first one that got close I leaped onto his back causing me to fall towards the ground, as he fell I jumped and kept running to the forest. It seemed to take forever with all the running and evading of the Nav'i and I knew it was just fear that was doing it to me but I couldn't think straight. As I was running I saw no one up ahead so I looked back and wished I hadn't. Nav'i were everywhere wielding weapons of all kinds and coming straight for me. As I was looking back I saw a few give brief smiles. I was confused until I ran into a tree, or what felt like a tree. I fell to the ground looking up I saw the leader of the the group of Nav'i that caught me looking down at me, face expressionless. Getting up I attacked, he was prepared and dodged but that I was prepared for cause as he dodged I leap on his back and with the dagger I found on the ground while running held it to his neck with one hand and with the other I gripped his queue. He immediately froze when he felt the pressure of the blade. My hands shock, my eyes were wide in fear and my body trembled. The Nav'i that had created a circle around the hunter and I watched gripping their weapons as they watched. Before anyone could speak a women stepped forward along with a Nav'i male at her side. They were dressed a bit different from the others and I came to the realization even through the haze of fear that they were the thasik and chief of the Omaticaya. I looked only at them as the women stepped forward, I put more pressure on the dagger and the male hissed as a small stream of blood travelled down his throat. I took the pressure off when I saw the blood but kept the dagger poised. The women, the thasik was only a few steps in front of me looking at me curiously though I could tell she was slightly worried for the victim of my fear.

"Child drop the dagger we don't wish to hurt you", though her words were supposed to be soothing it only made my trembling more noticeable, whoever I met said the same thing, and I always ended up hurt and barely able to escape. I looked around and I knew even if I could kill this Nav'i I'd never escape, either way I was dead maybe, just maybe they'd end me quicker if I let him live. My gaze found the women again, I knew she could I'd made my decision from the slight tilting of her head. My lips trembled, my tail swished quickly in fear and anxiousness and my eyes were basically glued to my skull in fright, my eyes wide as I gazed at the thasik. I nodded my head slowly and a brief smile curved the women lips and she gave a nod, properly more for the Nav'i male before me. Quickly I threw the dagger to the ground nearer to the Nav'i and stepped back away as the Nav'i male stood once again. My fear made me go to my knees my arms wrapped around my middle as I kept my upper body closer to the ground, head down in submission and to wait for the inevitable blows to come as I squeezed my eyes closed. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped and flinched and a small whimper escaped before I could stop myself. I felt a hand under my chin raising my head slowly,

"child it's okay no one will harm you, open you eyes" the women cooed in her soft voice. Slowly I opened my eyes to stare into eyes of a rich yellow and up close I could see flecks of brighter yellow near the iris. As I looked at her I couldn't help compare, where her eyes were a rich yellow mine were a deep green with flecks of yellow in the centre if you looked real close, and my skin, though my skin was covered in the mud, so you couldn't tell but when clean there is a definite difference. Her light blue skin almost shinned and the white dots that each Nav'i had almost looked as if they would glow though the sun was still up. For some reason I felt an instant trust towards the older women and I relaxed slightly. She smiled at me and I felt most of my fear leave me though it was still there, with that my body stopped trembling, with a smile she grabbed my hands that were wound around my sides and stood making me stand as she still softly gripped my hands. She held one of my hands and with a nod to the chief started to lead me back to what I presumed the healers hut. When she nodded at the chief I remembered that we or mostly I was being watched by the Nav'i, I unconsciously stepped closer to the thasik and walked with my head lowered tail down so far it was almost between my legs.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the hut only few actually came in with us, the Thasik who I'd learned was called Mo'at and Ectytan her mate and chief of the Omaticaya. The woman who was with the dreamwalker that day was the next thasik, Nyterri and finally Ty'tsu the next chief. When I first looked at him and realized that he was the one whom I'd threatened with a dagger I was going to apologise but seeing the look on his face I decided against it so I just looked away.

Mo'at sat beside me and Nyterri on my other side while the two males stood watching. Still quite cautious though I wasn't really afraid anymore they seemed really nice and caring though they were still cautious of me as I was with them. After a few moments Mo'at started to question me, I answered as best as I could considering I hardly ever spoke or had anyone to speak to. She asked questions like,

Where do you live? In the forest wherever I can

How long have you lived there and were you alone? Yes I was alone and I lived in the forest since I was 11 years of age

Where is your family? I don't know if I have a family, sometimes I have dreams of a family with a sister and baby brother but I only ever see glimpses

What is your name? I do not remember whether or not I even have a name and even if I did well when I lost my parents after a while I guess I forgot

Do you remember your parents' names? Um, I think my father's name was Ro'ku or something close to that and my mother's name was…Sha'mika.

They didn't know of anyone by that name but they said they would ask around. I then told them that I'd been alone since I was 8 years old and that my parents were killed by the RDA and that they captured and experimented on me, they altered me somehow which explains the hair and my strange abilities. At the mention of the experiments and the death of my parents they were quite angry, though thankfully it wasn't aimed at me. I told them about the experiments and the affects that occurred sometime later, which explains how I was able to get out of the binds they first had me in. They asked me what type of changes happened and I told them everything. That when I willed it my nails on both my toes and fingers could change from blunt to long curved, very deadly claws and that when I was very angry the two fangs that every Nav'i had would become longer, thinner and sharper. I told them that I was very different from other Nav'i, they asked how and I told them that when I'm clean you would be able to tell considerably, but I did tell them that my skin was a much darker blue then theirs and that my hair not including my braid as that was the average black was a different colour then theirs as well.

After a private discussion amongst themselves they told me I would stay with the Omaticaya, I was a little unsure because of the incident earlier but they said they would help me and that they understood the reason I acted as I did. I was eternally grateful to them but I was still pretty nervous about everything. While the others discussed a few things Nyterri offered to help me clean and dress. I accepted.

My skin actually felt clean for the first time in so long and after the initial shock of really seeing what I looked like Nyterri helped comb my hair out. My hair was blood red and fell in soft waves down just past my waist ending in slight curls.

Once my hair was brushed out we decided to leave it down with only a few beads for decoration so it flowed to my waist in soft waves with my braid standing out in contrast to my red hair. I stood behind Nyterri as we made our way to a large fire surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of other Nav'i. I raised my head so not to appear weak and kept close to Nyterri as we made our way to where Moat sat as all the conversations and even some singing all ceased so that the only sound heard was the night song of the forest. Moat handed me some dinner after we'd sat and after a few more moments of silence the whispers began. I tried to ignore them putting on an emotionalist mask that expressed none of what I was feeling. As I silently looked around Ty'tsu caught my eye, our gazes locked for a few moments and I had a feeling of deep connection as if something deep inside me wanted to be let out. Everything around us seemed to disappear in that moment, a strange tingling sensation spread through me body causing me to shiver slightly, but the connection was broken when another Nav'i beside Ty'tsu, nudged him with his elbow and started talking to him distracting him. I blinked a few times and looked around to see if anyone had noticed what happened when my gaze collided with Moats, she nodded as if answering an unspoken question and a slight smile curved her lips before she turned to have a conversation with a nearby Nav'i.


End file.
